inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Bow
Bow, labeled The Chair Enthusiast, was a female character on Inanimate Insanity. She debuted in The Snowdown starring in a commercial for chairs, and unexpectedly joined the game in Double Digit Desert. After her death in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Bow was killed off the show permanently, and thus, did not return for Inanimate Insanity II, though she did appear in ghost form and was mentioned beforehand. Personality Bow is unbelievably stupid and moronic, as she mostly has no clue about anything and is very enthusiastic and irrelevant at most times. However, Bow has shown to be very persistent about being on the show. Bow appears to have the power to call upon chairs at random times, and uses them with shockingly experienced levels. After being concealed in a tiny box for many months, Bow became mentally insane, brutal, and monster-like. The only cure for this insanity is giving her a chair. Even after being cured, being in the small box for even a few moments can return her to her demented state. Coverage In The Snowdown, Bow debuted in a commercial about chairs. She appeared again after the eliminated contestants were saying why they should join. She acts like an eliminated contestant, saying whoever votes for her will receive a chair. MePhone4 then says "No!" and Bow is punched away by the Fist Thingy. Her icon appeared with all the other eliminated contestants for voting, even though she is not an eliminated contestant, nor a contestant at all. Yet, MePhone4 says that she is up for vote. In Double Digit Desert, Bow is constantly hit by the Fist Thingy when in Idiotic Island, but continues to land back exactly where she was. She then flies to the rejoining ceremony, where she actually makes it to the final 2 contestants to rejoin, next to Paper. Once the votes are revealed, Paper outnumbers Bow with rejoining votes, and Bow is launched into the distance by the Fist Thingy. She later lands again next to OJ as the challenge is being explained. Moments before the challenge begins, Bow comments on Salt's face, but is hit once again by the Fist Thingy. Finally at the end, she unexpectedly lands and crosses the finish line, causing her to win the challenge. MePhone4 tells Bow that she is not a contestant, untill his phone rings with a call from Adam, who tells MePhone4 to let her join. MePhone4 unwillingly allows her to join, as she wins immunity as well as a trip around the earth. In Aquatic Conflict, Bow plays catch with Marshmallow, though apparently not understanding how to play, as she chews on the baseball. She later suggests to Marshmallow to throw it to Apple, calling her a kiwi. She is immune at elimination, therefore receiving no votes. Bow later runs to Marshmallow after she is alone, suggesting they should be friends. Marshmallow suggests an alliance, but Bow cluelessly declines, and keeps the offer as friends. She later appears underwater with Marshmallow encouraging her to win the contest with her. She confronts the shark shortly after, throws a chair at it, but is eaten moments later. In Crappy Anniversary, Bow, as well as Apple, vanish as the animation style is changed back to it's beta version, rendering the two non-existent. Though not being present throughout the entire elimination, she recieved 38 votes from the viewers, and a slice of cake is thrown at an empty platform where non-existent Bow apparently is. She re-appears as MePhone changes the filming back to normal, confused of her location. For the cliff jumping challenge, Bow is the last to jump from the cliff. She enthusiastically jumps down whilst doing spins and twirls, causing her to become nauseous and vomit in the safe zone of water. She ends up losing to Pickle due to her vomiting. In Inanimate Smackdown, Bow appears quickly behind the group of contestants, encouraging everyone to once again, buy a chair. In the voting booth, she voted for Apple to be eliminated. As the wrestling challenge began, she was set up to fight Apple, who decided to mock her size, only to allow Bow to smash Apple into the wrestling stage. She later had to fight Paper to go to the finals, but easily knocks him down with a single chair throw. She suggested poking Paper since he was "dead" later. It was revealed by MePhone that Taco won against Bow in the unseen round, causing Bow to be up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Bow recieved 69 votes, and was safe from elimination. She competes in the MePhone Says challenge, not being fooled by MePhone4, until he commands to sit in a chair. Bow flings over the the chair, but is out of the challenge, as MePhone didn't say "MePhone Says". She breaks her chair in anger, but regrets it moments later while crying. During the recapture, Bow confronts Baseball, Knife, Paintbrush and Lightbulb, and attempts to lasso them using a rope, but fails numerous times, and becomes completely oblivious as her targets walk away behind her. She later re-confronts Baseball, and begins to tell him to stop. Baseball trips over his book, flies in the air, and lands on Bow, crushing her into a pink mush. She is not seen for the rest of the episode, and is up for elimination once again. In The Tile Divide, Bow makes it down to the bottom two in the voting elimination. MePhone4S comments that Paper and Bow are the physical flat and the personality flat- both of which are annoying. While Bow disagrees and says that she's funny and popular, 4S counters this by saying her popularity got her 239 votes, eliminating her. At first Bow reacts happily, until she realized what has happened and becomes upset. MePhone says he's been waiting for Bow to be eliminated ever since she joined. Bow attempts to use her last chair to protect her from the Fist Thingy to no avail, and lands in a small box which locks itself shut on Idiotic Island. When OJ asks why she was locked in a box, MePhone explains it's a precaution to make sure she won't escape and join the show again. In The Penultimate Poll, Bow is still locked in her box. She continues to try and escape, which results in Lightbulb kicking her. Unable to vote for a loser, Knife uses her as a way to vote against Paper. In the end of the episode, she breaks a hole in the box, revealing her hand is clawed, and lets out a terrifying roar. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), while Bow herself did not appear, her vacant destroyed box sat in Idiotic Island while the others left. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), as Taco is about to cross the finish line, Bow suddenly attacks her out of nowhere. She is revealed to have gone severely feral, along with her appearance changing drastically. The two fight until Bow is overpowered by Taco, who kicks her into the bleachers where the other contestants are. As she is about to attack the others, however, Marshmallow reminds her who she is by giving her a chair. Almost immediately returning Bow to normal, but then saying how chairs were "last year" and breaking it into pieces. Bow ends up costing Taco the win, and doesn't realize it until Taco yells at her. .]]MePhone5 arrives on the scene and tries to to terminate MePhone4. Marshmallow traps Bow in another box in order to stop MePhone5. She bursts out, insane once again, and jumps at MePhone5, but MePhone4S shoots a lemon at them, knocking her, MePhone5, MePhone4, and the case off the Crappy Cliff. The two phones discharge the water and explode, permanently killing Bow. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, while she herself does not appear, due to her death, a picture memorial of Bow appears in OJ's hotel room. The slot machine later picks her as a contestant for Season 2, but MePhone4 disregards this, stating she cannot join since she is dead. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Marshmallow drew a picture of Bow and her chair, and told Apple she felt guilty about Bow's death. Marshmellow then asked MePhone4 to revive her, buthe revealed that since he was dead when Bow died, he couldn't bring her back. He sent Toilet to look for a way to revive Bow, but he returned with Bow's brother, Dough. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Bow firstly appeared in the haunted house, (which she resides in, as she is dead), Bow is not bothered that Marshmallow caused her death and she is actually happy as she now has a tail. Bow throughout the episode helps Marshmallow, and possesses people and scares them out, but Soap sucks her up in the vacuum, thus leaving Marshmallow to face off on her own. Bow eventually get's out of vacuum and encounters Dough who is also a ghost. Despite the fact they are alleged "siblings", Bow doesn't know who Dough is. Death and Fan Reactions Bow, along with Dough, are the only characters on Inanimate Insanity who have died and rendered unrecoverable by the means of MePhone4's MeLife Recovery App. After her death in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), the reactions from fans of Inanimate Insanity were highly negative, as Bow was one of the most praised fan-favorite characters on the show, causing fans to outrage in fury about her death. One display of this is even implemented into the show, as Fan, a character who is based off of a typical Inanimate Insanity fan, expressed his upmost anger about Bow's death to MePhone4. Fans speculated that either Taco or Bow would've been hiding inside Box, but this was proven false in Cooking For The Grater Good when he was opened. Dough was introduced in A Kick in the Right Direction as almost a tease, giving fans what would seem to be Bow, but in a different form, and then killing it off yet again. The Inanimate Insanity Crew has also given several other teases, such as allowing her into the second season, but then dismissing her due to her death, the "Bow-inator" in Test Tube's laboratory, and even as far as recovering her entirely, but failing at the brink of completion. The creator's reasoning behind Bow's death is unknown, as neither Adam nor Taylor, the voice actor of Bow, mentioned anything behind why Bow was killed off. It is suggested that it is possibly to make way for other character development while not having Bow steal the spotlight from other contestants. Trivia *Bow noticeably is the only contestant with eyelashes, despite the numerous amount of girls on the show. **She, however, was missing her eyelashes once she became insane. It is still currently not known why. *Bow is the shortest and smallest competitor. **Her size was revealed to be 2 inches tall by Apple. Though this could be invalid, as Apple could've been sarcastic, merely estimated her size, or stated an incorrect size. *Bow has the same voice actor as OJ, Paintbrush, Tissues, Toilet and Dough. *Bow is the only non-contestant and non-recommended character to be put up for voting. **She is also the only non-contestant and non-recommended character to win a contest. *Bow, Apple and Dough are the only two contestants to join a season late. **Bow and Dough were not added to the intro, while Apple was added to the Inanimate Insanity II intro. *Similar to Cheesy, she is the second character to appear in a commercial. **She is the first female to appear in a commercial as well. *Bow was hit approximately 5 times by the Fist Thingy in Double Digit Desert, making this the record for the amount of Fist Thingy punches in one episode. **She also holds the record for being hit the most by the Fist Thingy with 8 punches. *Bow's voice is in fact based of off Paris Hilton from the Shane Dawson Series, as confirmed by TheTGrodz in the Inanimate Insanity Secrets video. *Bow was also confirmed in TheTGrodz's Inanimate Insanity Secrets that she was originally going to be yellow. *Due to her shape, viewers commonly misidentify that Bow is a piece of candy. *Bow is one of the two characters that have won only one challenge, the other being Paper. *Bow and Dough are the only contestants who have died permanently on the show. *Bow was featured seen in Object Universe Episode 11. *In the third episode of Inanimate Insanity II, an invention is seen on the shelf of Test Tube's lab called the "Bow-in-nator". It is unknown what this machine does, but it most likely has something to do with Bow. *Bow is similar to Ezekiel in Total Drama World Tour. Both are very persistent on being on the show, and both eventually turn feral. However, Bow's animalistic behavior can be cured, unlike Ezekiel's. Gallery |-| Overall= BowRegularIdle.png Bow_New_Idle.png BowCastIdle.png BowNewWikiIdleJump.png BowCreation.png BowForm.png BowBody.png Bow 3.png Bow 5.png Bow 6.png Bow 7.png Bow 8.png Bow 9.png Bow 10.png Bow 11.png Bow 12.png Bow_Angry.png Bowevil.png Apple and Bow.png Bowicon.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= BowCommercial.jpg Bowandchair.jpg BowAppleThrowIt.png BowAppleHit.png Screen_shot_2012-03-05_at_10.03.39_PM.png BowandApple.png CrazyBow.png BowChairMarshmallow.png|Marshmallow gives a chairs to Bow. BowMarshmallowTog.png| EvilBowAttacksTaco.png|Evil Bow attacks Taco. |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Easter_Egg_5.1.JPG|Bow is dead. Easter_Egg_5.3.JPG|Bow on the MeLife Recovery Center. 12.png|Bow is (not) back! Category:Female Category:Team Chickenleg Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin